


Tennessee Whiskey Version 1

by ObsessionsAside (Cindy_Wallace)



Series: Tennessee Whiskey - Songfic Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Castiel Death, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Pain, Songfic, Suffering Dean, all the feels, up to season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wallace/pseuds/ObsessionsAside
Summary: Dean reflects on Cas' death while he's drinking alone in a bar, listening to "Tennessee Whiskey" on the jukebox.





	Tennessee Whiskey Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to "Tennessee Whiskey" by Chris Stapleton and I just could not get out of my head how much it was a Destiel song. I wrote two versions of a song fic. One is this one, angst and sadness and I'm so sorry. The other (which I also posted as Tennessee Whiskey Version 2) is fluff and cute and good feels. Here's a link to the song so you can read along or just listen on your own if you haven't heard it! And all credit to Chris and his writers for the song, and to Kripke and the writers of SPN for my babies. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/6FJ0clGGsc0v5iGbBYK1cK?si=EEnJrmHnQ1SXGkky3PEJwg

Dean looked down at the drink in his hand, amber liquid swirled as he tilted the glass around slowly, a mild song came from the jukebox in the corner and the sounds rose above the din of the bar. This wasn’t his usual scene; the decor was modern and it had been updated in this century with posh stools and lounge chairs. He imagined it was a hipster haven but it was one of the few places in town so he hadn’t been choosey. 

He listened to the words of the song as it played across the jukebox. He’d picked this song specifically. Wanting it. Needing to hear it tonight. 

“I used to spend my nights out in a barroom  
Liquor was the only love I've known  
But you rescued me from reachin' for the bottom  
And brought me back from being too far gone” 

He nearly closed his eyes as Chris Stapleton’s soothing voice crooned the lyrics to a song he felt deep in his soul. He’d heard it one day when he was searching the radio for a station and he’d paused long enough to hear the chorus and the ending verse. He’d later found it online and since then… he took a small sip of his drink, letting the burn wash down his throat, though he hardly felt it. 

“You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey  
You're as sweet as strawberry wine  
You're as warm as a glass of brandy  
And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time” 

Dean wouldn’t say it out loud, but this song reminded him of Cas. He knew the singer was him and that Cas… Cas was the whiskey. Smooth, sweet, warm… Dean was the drunkard, always making the wrong choices. But Cas, Cas had been good to him. Saved him. And then he…

“I've looked for love in all the same old places  
Found the bottom of a bottle always dry  
But when you poured out your heart I didn't waste it  
'Cause there's nothing like your love to get me high”

Dean drank another swallow; a drink that should have been down in one shot was taking him all night as he savored it, took it in, breathed it. He thought about Cas… the day they met. The literal sparks that flew from that barn. He thought about the eight years they’d been best friends; through literal hell and back. How Dean had lost Cas before: to Lucifer, to The Leviathan, to heaven… but he’d always come back; just not this time. This time Dean had burned his vessel and made sure that Cas could never come back. He’d been so torn with grief he’d lost all hope. He’d watched as everything he’d ever loved burned to ashes. Now he watched the amber liquid swirl around, around, around…

“You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey  
You're as sweet as strawberry wine  
You're as warm as a glass of brandy  
And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time” 

He’d tried to move on. He really had. He’d punched a few walls along the way and he’d been a real asshole to just about anyone but he had just lost everything that meant anything to him and well, he was allowed to be angry about that. He was allowed to be hurt and broken. He was allowed, damnit, to have a fucking breakdown okay? He slammed the rest of the liquid down his throat, fighting back the tears in his eyes. He hit the glass down and waved to the bartender for another.

“You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey  
You're as sweet as strawberry wine  
You're as warm as a glass of brandy  
And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time  
You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey…”


End file.
